Tu n'es pas mort
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: La mort de Camus. Car l'âme d'un Ange ne peut disparaître.
1. Ta mort, mon Ange

**Bonjour**

 **Me revoilà avec une petite fic sur Milo et Camus ! L'image de cover est un de mes dessins, merci de me demander avant de l'utiliser  
**

 **Je ferais peut-être une suite, je ne sais pas...**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^'  
**

* * *

Après la Bataille du Sanctuaire, quand les quelques Chevaliers survivants sont montés jusqu'au dernier temple avec Athéna, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'aurai aimé que ce ne soit qu'une impression. Quand nous sommes arrivés au tien, nous avons trouvé ton corps. Tu étais mort, d'hypothermie sûrement. J'ai tenté de rester digne, autant que possible. Athéna n'a sauvé que Hyôga, puis nous sommes passés par la maison des Poissons. Les trois derniers gardiens sont morts.

Saga suicidé, il a fallu remettre le Sanctuaire en ordre. Et enterrer les morts.

Mes grands Dieux. Camus, tu ne l'aurais pas cru. Je t'ai tant pleuré, des jours durant. Mon existence ne servait plus. Je n'avais plus foi en Athéna, plus foi en le destin.

Quand nous t'avons mis en terre, aucune larme n'a coulé de mes yeux rougis. J'ai voulu rester digne, droit dans tes propres vêtements que les autres ne te connaissaient pas. Je t'avais déjà vu faire un deuil, le visage empreint d'une douleur aussi touchante que magnifique. Je me sens honteux. Dans cette tenue, tu pleurais la jeune femme du tableau de ton temple. Une jeune femme que tu appelais mère. Je m'en excuse. Puis je me suis rendu dans ta Maison, ouvrant un tiroir du bureau au hasard. J'y ai trouvé une boîte en bois que je n'avais jamais vu. Pardon Camus, je l'ai ouverte. Elle contenait ton acte de naissance, avec ton vrai nom. Je ne connais que peu le français, je ne sais pas dire _Gabriel Camus De Beaumont._ Mais j'y ai également trouvé une photo, celle de ce jour. Ce jour où tu m'as montré ton visage marqué d'une infinie tristesse, dans une attitude aussi belle que mélancolique, et ces yeux débordants de larmes, ces yeux qui semblaient lire les tréfonds de mon âme. Bel Ange des Glaces perdu dans le deuil d'une femme aux airs de Déesse.

Tu l'aurais toi-même dit, Camus. Il faut que je vive. Je dois vivre pour toi, vivre pour nous. Tu trouvais que j'avais un bon coup de pinceau, eh bien il n'y a que ton visage qui recouvrit mes toiles, peinture mélangée aux larmes perlant inlassablement sur mes joues striées de marques humides.

Tu étais le Verseau, je t'avais déjà vu le faire, tel ton signe. A mon tour, je pris une jarre, la plus belle que je puis trouver. Puis je me rendis au point d'eau que tu aimais tant, et, à peine vêtu, je versa l'eau sur mon corps, pareil au Porteur d'eau. Pareil à toi, toi l'apparition divine semblant descendre des cieux.

Baigné dans la lumière des étoiles, je te fais mon plus bel honneur. Laisse-moi déverser l'eau mêlée à mes larmes et au sang de mon coeur, lacéré par les chaînes du tien. Cette eau teintée d'écarlate l'est aussi de mes sentiments, tous plus profonds les uns que les autres. Il m'a semblé te voir à la pâle lueur de la voûte céleste. Me veillerais-tu, mon Ange ? Ton visage fin, tes longs doigts graciles, tes cheveux tombant sur tes épaules, étroites mais puissantes. Tout cela me hante.

Je me laissa tomber en arrière, assis dans l'eau. Il me semble t'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose, à moins que cela ne soit le vent. Je souris béatement au ciel, tandis que mes larmes coulent à flots, brûlantes et pleines de cet amour refoulé. Oui, ta mort aura provoqué bien des larmes, dont les miennes, intarissables.

Je sens que je te reverrais bientôt. Cela semble peut-être impossible, mais tu me connais. Je suis buté. Je sais que nos retrouvailles sont imminentes, aux Enfers ou sur Terre, je m'en fiche éperdument tant que tu es à mes côtés. Et ce jour-là, je t'avouerai tout.

Tu n'es pas mort, Camus. Je sais que ton âme est près de moi. L'âme d'un Ange ne peut disparaître. Tu es toujours là.

A bientôt, Camus.


	2. Ma mort

**Yo ^^'**

 **Voilà une petite suite... Je pense essayer de faire plusieurs petits textes, relatant la mort de Camus vu par différentes personnes. Là c'est le point de vue du principal concerné, à savoir le Verseau !**

 **Le poème appartient à Mary Elizabeth Frye .**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Milo, cesse cela. Cesse de pleurer, de te torturer. Laisse ma mort passer, tel un mirage. Ce n'est rien. Cette incommensurable douleur, mon décès ne la mérite pas. Vis.

Dis-moi, Milo, tu te souviens ? Ce poème que je t'avais déjà récité, ce poème sur la mort. Tu sais, ce poème dont mon maître m'avait parlé avant son ultime combat ? Celui-là...

 _Ne reste pas là à pleurer devant ma tombe.  
Je n'y suis pas, je n'y dors pas…  
Je suis le vent qui souffle dans les arbres.  
Je suis le scintillement du diamant sur la neige.  
Je suis la lumière du soleil sur le grain mûr.  
Je suis la douce pluie d'automne…  
Quand tu t'éveilles dans le calme du matin.  
Je suis l'envol de ces oiseaux silencieux  
Qui tournoient dans le ciel…  
Alors ne reste pas là à te lamenter devant ma tombe.  
Je n'y suis pas, je ne suis pas mort !  
Pourquoi serais-je hors de ta vie simplement  
Parce que je suis hors de ta vue ?  
La mort tu sais, ce n'est rien du tout.  
Je suis juste passé de l'autre côté.  
Je suis moi et tu es toi.  
Quelque soit ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre avant,  
Nous le resterons toujours.  
Pour parler de moi, utilise le prénom  
Avec lequel tu m'as toujours appelé.  
Parle de moi simplement comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
Ne change pas de ton, ne prends pas un air grave et triste.  
Ris comme avant aux blagues qu'ensemble nous apprécions tant. Joue, souris, pense à moi, vis pour moi et avec moi.  
Laisse mon prénom être le chant réconfortant qu'il a toujours été. Prononce-le avec simplicité et naturel,  
Sans aucune marque de regret.  
La vie signifie tout ce qu'elle a toujours signifié.  
Tout est toujours pareil, elle continue, le fil n'est pas rompu. Qu'est-ce que la mort sinon un passage_ ?

Eh bien ce poème, Milo. Il s'applique à toi aussi. Ne me pleure plus, cesse ton deuil. Et ainsi donc, tu as découvert mon nom, que j'avais si soigneusement caché. Ce nom qui ne m'évoque que de la souffrance. Ton hommage dans la rivière m'a énormément touché, je pense que ta douleur a assez duré. Ne pleure plus une personne aveugle, une personne qui jamais en quinze ans n'a remarqué ton amour. Je t'aimais aussi, tu sais. Je t'aimais d'un amour maladroit, inavouable et sincère. Quel idiot je fais.

Si Athéna peut m'entendre, et si elle me le permet, je souhaiterais te voir une dernière fois. Pour te murmurer ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire. Tu es tombé dans l'eau.

Milo, je t'en supplie. S'il y a bien un honneur que tu peux faire en ma mémoire, c'est cesser tes pleurs. Oh, comme voir tes larmes est douloureux. Mon coeur déchiré et figé dans la glace ne fait que prendre un coup de plus, en voyant une de ces gouttes perler sur ta joue.

Nous nous reverrons tantôt. Attends-moi, je ne cesserai jamais de te suivre. Tant que les Dieux n'auront pas accordé nos retrouvailles, je souhaite me repentir, en rassemblant la glace de mon coeur volée en éclats, ma raison.

Ma chère mère est là aussi. Je lui serai de nouveau arraché quand nous nous reverrons.

A bientôt, mon Amour.


	3. Ta mort, Camus

Comme Shura et Aphrodite, tu as trouvé la mort pendant cette bataille.

Certains trouvent ta mort pathétique, ils pensent que tu t'es laissé vaincre par ton disciple. Mais de mon côté, je serai honoré que mon disciple provoque ma fin. Car cela signifiera qu'il m'aura surpassé.

Je ne te connais que très peu, Camus. Je me souviens du fier Chevalier au visage froid, mais pas dur pour autant. Je me souviens du Chevalier aussi insensible que les glaciers sibériens. Il y avait toujours au fond de tes yeux quelque chose de triste, j'avais souvent l'impression que tes rares sourires n'étaient que façade. Je pressentais une douleur vibrant dans ton cosmos, mais que tu semblais toujours tenter de le cacher. Aurais-tu aimé naître femme, pour ainsi cadenasser tes émotions derrière un masque ?

Je me souviens de notre enfance, quand le barrage de la langue nous empêchait de nous comprendre. Ailos, Saga, Masque de Mort, Shura, Aphrodite, Aiolia et Milo se comprenaient parfaitement. Mais entre le tibétain, le brésilien, l'hindi et le français, on avait encore du mal. Quand tu défendais les autres, tu les défendais en parlant ton impeccable français, et les autres ne comprenaient pas. Tu étais certainement le plus sage d'entre nous. Le reste du temps, tu t'entraînais, tu t'acharnais à apprendre le grec, tu lisais, et écrivait même parfois. Tu ne jouais pas souvent avec nous... C'était la belle époque.

Ton enterrement, ainsi que celui des autres, fut un moment très rude pour nous tous. Après treize ans de haine, nous avons pleuré. Nous avons pleuré des hommes, des frères, des amis.

Nous te regrettons tous, mon frère. Milo tente de rester fier, cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Il t'aimait d'un amour refoulé mais passionné, et c'en était de même pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Camus ? Tout le monde n'ose pas le montrer, mais tout le monde est peiné de ton décès.

Je suis passé par ton Temple, j'y ai prié. Et j'y ai ressenti Milo. Traces furtives de son passage. Traces de cosmos, quelques objets dérangés, des signes de vie. Le Scorpion est présent, dans le moindre recoin de toutes les pièces. Et l'on peut y sentir également ta présence, mais elle semble plus passive, moins vive.

J'ignore pourquoi. Mais je souhaite continuer à prier pour toi. Milo m'en a remercié, et depuis je souhaite continuer à prier pour vous. Je sais que la mort n'est qu'une étape. Comparées à celle d'un certain Chevalier, la douleur que m'a provoqué ta mort semble bien terne. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne reviennes... Comme le Scorpion attend ce moment !

Nous ne t'oublierons jamais, Camus. Même quand tous les Chevaliers de notre génération seront tombés, tout le monde gardera de toi le souvenir d'un homme froid mais juste.

Puisses-tu être heureux là où tu es, Camus.


	4. Ta mort, mon fils

**Dernier chapitre je pense... A moins que je ne trouve assez d'inspiration pour écrire le point de vue d'Athéna... Mmh, je verrai. Pour l'instant, voilà celui de la mère de notre Verseau national.  
**

 **En espérant que cela plaise ^^'**

* * *

Regarde-moi, Gabriel. Que tu es devenu grand et fort ! Laisse-moi te voir. Toi mon fils, qui me fut pris en même temps que ma vie. J'ai joie immense de te revoir, dix-sept ans plus tard. Quel fier homme es-tu devenu !

Que dis-tu ? Je ne dois pas t'appeler Gabriel ? Il est vrai que pour moi tu t'es toujours nommé Camus. Aucun souci donc. Ainsi, tu étais Camus, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Sais-tu, mon fils, que j'ai toujours veillé sur toi ? Depuis tes trois ans, depuis que ces hommes ont dû me tuer pour m'arracher mon enfant. Même sans être là, je n'ai rien raté de ta vie. Tes joies, tes peines, tes victoires, tes défaites. Tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. L'entraînement qui t'as rendu aussi froid que la banquise sibérienne. La remise de ton Armure. Tes deux disciples, la mort du premier. La Bataille du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. A tous les moments importants de ta vie, j'étais présente sans que tu ne puisses me voir. Mais te retrouver ici me fait grand plaisir, bien que cela me peine également. Vingt ans, tu étais trop jeune pour mourir... Tu ne méritais pas cette mort. Je suis fière de toi malgré tout.

Regarde-moi encore, trésor. Tu as toujours ces traits magnifiques, les mêmes qu'avant, bien qu'ils soient bien plus matures à présent. Tu as les yeux de ton cher père... Ce que tu peux nous ressembler ! Mais comparés au tien, les visages de tes deux parents ne sont que des modèles dans lesquels on aurait pris quelques traits pour les apposer sur ton beau visage d'ange. Tu es devenu aussi fort que l'amour que nous te portons.

Suite à ma mort, j'ai prié pour que le Verseau te protège. Même si je ne voyais pas cela ainsi, elle a été ta protection, en quelque sorte. J'admire ton courage et ta détermination. J'ignore si une mère a déjà admiré son enfant comme moi je le fais avec toi.

Ainsi donc, tu as aimé. Ce jeune grec, Milo me semble t-il. Non, ne dis rien Camus. Je ne compte point te juger. Ton coeur l'a choisi lui, et le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Il est important de vivre comme on l'entend, dans la mesure du raisonnable.

J'aimerais tant rattraper le temps de ton enfance volée... Mais ton passage dans l'au-delà ne durera pas, je le sais, je le sens. Bientôt tu devras retourner défendre ta déesse protectrice, Athéna.

Restons ensemble, et quand le moment viendra...

Sois fort, mon fils.


End file.
